


[podfic] Magnetic

by reena_jenkins, Renne



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Bucky is seventeen, M/M, Podfic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, Swimming, Wet Naked Steve Rogers In A Bathing Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The one where American-born, Russian based swimmer Bucky Barnes is Steve Roger's number one rival for Olympic gold. In which Steve and Bucky are good friends despite the media's attempt at rivalry beat up and Steve has a lot of feelings."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961912) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Olympics, Swimming, Wet Naked Steve Rogers In A Bathing Suit, Rivalry, Resolved Sexual Tension, Bucky Is Seventeen  
 ****

 **Music:**  [The Swimming Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuz5TKzaJoE), as performed by Loudon Wainwright III  
  
 **Length:**  00:27:10  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Magnetic_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
